superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bionicle: Mask of Light Credits
Opening Credits * Lego * Miramax Home Entertainment * Bionicle: Mask of Light * Screenplay by: Henry Gilroy * Story by: Henry Gilroy, Alastair Swinnerton, Bob Thompson, Greg Weisman * Music by: Nathan Furst * Executive Producers: Conny Kalcher, Bob Thompson * Producer: Sue Shakespeare * Directed by: Terry Shakespeare, David Molina Ending Credits * Directors: David Molina, Terry Shakespeare * Producer: Sue Shakespeare * Executive Producers: Conny Kalcher, Bob Thompson * Producer for The Lego Company: Stig Blicher * Producer for Create TV & Film: Janice Ross * Executives in Charge of Production for Miramax: Jeffrey Tahler, Kevin Kasha * Associate Producer: Danica Katz * Character Designer for The Lego Company: Martin Riber Anderen * Story: Henry Gilroy, Alastair Swinnerton, Bob Thompson, Greg Weisman * Screenplay: Henry Gilroy * Additional Dialogue: Tracy Berna * Music by: Nathan Furst * Art Director: David Molina, Terry Shakespeare * Voice Director: Kris Zimmerman * Line Producer: Bobbi Swartzendruber * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Ward Makielski * Cast: ** Takua - Jason Michas ** Jaller - Andrew Fancis ** Toa Tahu - Scott McNeil ** Makuta - Lee Tockar ** Turaga Vakama - Christopher Gaze ** Toa Lewa - Dale Wilson ** Tia Kopaka - Michael Dobson ** Toa Pohatu - Trevor Devall ** Toa Onua - Scott McNeil ** Toa Takanuva - Jason Michas ** Turaga Nokama - Lesley Ewen ** Turaga Onewa - Dale Wilson ** Hahlii - Chiara Zanni ** Hewkii - Michael Dobson ** Kohlii Announcer - Doc Harris ** Pewku - Lee Tockar ** Graalok the Ash Bear - Scott McNeil For Creative Capers Entertainment, Inc. Storyboard * Head of Storyboard: Dan Fausett * Storyboard Artists: Patrick Archibald, David Chlystek, Timothy Eldred, Dan Kubat, Michael Swanigan, Mitch Schauer, Adam Van Wyk, Michael Vosberg * Storyboard Posing: Matthew Bates, Jamie Oliff, Greg Tiernan * Storyboard Assistant: Jason Hanks * Storyboard Coordinator: Margot Hale Design Team * Character Design: Matthew Bates, Leon Gor, Eric Hilleary, Dave Max, David Molina, Robert Wallace II, Richard Yeh * Environmental Design: Dan Fausett, Eric Hilleary, Duane Loose, Dave Max, Ronald Roesch, Roy Smith * Environmental Design Assistant: Tyler Gentry * Visual Efx Supervisor Opening Animation: Duane Loose * Color Art Director: Michael Rose * CG Animation Development: Matthew Bates, Jamie Oliff * Opening Title Animation: Robert Rose * CG Design Painter: Michael Rose, Hector Martinez, Gloria Shih * CG Texture Artist: Jason Priest Production Team * Art Department Manager: Ward Maklielski * Animation Checking: Margot Hale * Production Art Assistants: Justin Horvath, Nick Linker * Technical Consulting: 310 Studios * Technical Support: Nick Mimides * Animation Consultant: Josh Prikryk * Production Accountant: Yekaterina Yeszhova * Production Assistants: Colleen Cohn, Tiffani Fuentez, Josh Logan For the Lego Company * Consulting Artist: Christian Faber * Legal and Business Affairs: David Nochimson, Esq, Clive Illenden, Stacvi Kalama * Financial Consultants: Claus Thorne Madesen, David Kerney Production Services by: Wang Film Productions and CGCG, Inc. * Executive Producer: Ivan Shih * Co-Producer: Andy Tsao * Project Manager: Sareana Sun * Color & Lighting Director: Shui-Wen Tsai * Effects Technical Director: Shui-Wen Tsai * Character Technical Director: Jacky Cheng * Layout Director: Kathy Lim * Coordinators: Daisy Fang, Thompson Hsu * Modelers: C.J. Chang, Ming-Wei Cheng, Fish Hong, Rong-Zheng Huang, Chih-Kuan Lin, Danny Tang, Steven Tsai, Tony Wang, Wei-Shin Wang, Yi-Sheng Wang, Marty Wy * Layout Artists: Fish Hong, Ron-Zheng Huasng, Yin-Ho Hui, Chih-Chieh Liu, Danny Tang, Wei-Shin Wang * Character Set-Up Artists: Chung-Hui Chen, Wen-Tse Liao, Jia-Hui Liu, Carey Wang * Animators: Yone Chang, Chung-Hui Chen, Ming-Wei Cheng, Bluejoke Hong, Cold Leng, Wen-Tse Liao, Cesar Shih-Huang Lin, Jenn-Fuw Lin, Steven Tsai, Carey Wang, David Chi-Yun Wang, Tony Craig, Yi-Sheng Wang * Lighting Artists: Pi-Ching Chan, Chuing-Hui Chang, C.J. Chang, Stephen S. Chein, Jeannie Chiang, Ya-Liu Chiu, Fish Hong, Feng-Yi Hsiao, Coddy Hsieh, Ming-Feng Hsieh, Rong ZXheng Huang, Cold Leng, Shu-Yen Liao, Leif Lin, Luke Tsung-Tai Li, Minako Murayama, Danny Tang, Wei-Shing Wang, Yao-Cheng Wang, Marty Wu, Yi-Shan Yu, Mei-Chi Yueh * Special Effects Artists: Vincent Chou, Yin-Ho Hui, Willy Lin, Gau-Ming Buabm Benno Qu * R&D Director: Tonny Fang * R&D Engineer: Eric Wang * System Administration Manager: Alen Fang * System Administrator: Tung-Yuan Lu * System Engineer: Alex Wang Post Production Services Provided by: 310 Studios * Post Production Supervisor: Billy Jones * Picture Editor: Craig Russo * Consulting Editor: Ernest Daniels * Technical Manager: John Pankratz * Technical Consultants: Billy Jones, Craig Russo * Online Editor/Color Correction: Eien Hyett * Animatic Editors: Craig Russo, Billy Jones * Animatic Coposition: Tim Cairns * Post Production Assistant: Michelle Humphires Casting and Talent Coordination Provided by: BLT Productions, Ltd. * Production Manager: Tanya K. Taylor * Production Coordinator: Neera Garg * Voice Director's Assistants: Brent Miller, Gail Wilson Recorded at: GGRP Studios, Vancouver, B.C. * Sound Engineer: James Spooner * Assistant Sound Engineer: Keith White Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post Sound Supervised and Mixed by: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE/CAS * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braverman * Supervising Sound Editor: Timothy. J. Borquez * Supervising Dialogue Editor: Matt Brown * Sound Designers: Roy Braverman, Gordon Hookailo * Sound Editors: Tom Syslo, Paul Menichini, Gordon Hookailo, Jussi Tegelman, Jeff Hutchins, Eric Freeman, MPSE, Matt Brown, Mark Howlett, Brian Mars, Jason Freedman, Daisuke Sawa, Morgan Gergard * Foley Engineer: Ezra Dweck * Foley Artists: Monette Becktold, Richard Partlow * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman, Roy Braverman * Music Editor: Timothy J. Borquez * Orchestration: Nathan Furst * Scoring Mixer: Scott Cochran * Dolby Digital® For CurrentPR * Partners: Alison Hill, Jim DeNuccio * Senior Publicist: Jill Swartz * Special Thanks to: Peter Arakis, Paul Bufton, Vanessa Chapman, Greg Farshtey, Jeppe Fonnesback, Alan Grant, Erik Kramer, Lars Kae, Megan O'Neill, Henrik Poulsen, Christoffer Rauendahl, Leah Weston, Helle Winding * Thanks You to All of Our Friends at: Miramax Films, Buena Vista Home Entertainment and All at the Lego Company. * www.BIONICLEmovie.com * Country of first publication: United States of America. The Lego Company is the author of this motion picture for purproses of the Berne Conventionk, and aof all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incdients portrayed in this production are ficitious. No indientification with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intened or should be inferred. * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof, in any medium, - result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Distributed by: Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Inc. - Burbank, Ca * Lego, the Lego Logo, Bionicle, and Mask of Light are trademarks of the Lego Group. All Characters are created and owned by The Lego Group. * ©2003 The Lego Group. All Rights Reserved. * Creative Capers Entertainment, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:LEGO Category:Creative Capers Entertainment Category:Create TV & Film Category:Buena Vista Home Entertainment Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Miramax Home Entertainment Category:Miramax